Initials Of Her Soulmates
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: In a world where your soulmates initials appear as a tattoo on your skin Beca always felt like an outsider. At nineteen she still hadn't had the initials of her soulmate appear. What will she do when not one but two sets of initials appear? Will the other two accept Beca? Eventual ABC. Mentions of abuse.


**So I know this idea has probably been done before and if it has I mean to copywrite or anything, the idea simply wouldn't leave my head so I thought I would write it for you guys. This is my first Pitch Perfect FanFic. It is set during the first film and will onclude some scenes/lines from the film but there are some obvious changes. I hope you guys like it x**

* * *

Walking through the crowded halls of Barden University Beca began regretting her decision already. She had taken a year off between High School and University when she had lost her mother, but now she was regretting her choice to come here. The nineteen year old brunette was immensely regretting allowing herself to be bullied into coming here by her father. With her laptop bag securely on her shoulder she made her way to where she knew her dorm to be.

Feeling two people bump into her she instantly gripped her laptop bag, hoping that it wouldn't fall from her shoulder and break. She really couldn't afford to buy a new one. Turning her head she wasn't sure who had bumped into her but for some reason she found her eyes continuously found the back of two heads, one blonde and one redhead. But she shrugged her shoulder and continued down the hall to her dorm room.

It took her a few more minutes but eventually she found her dorm room. Taking a deep breath she entered the room and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face if she tried. "Hey Em, what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to the vacant bed, carefully placing her laptop bag on top.

"Oh my God, Becs! You're my room mate!" The tall brunette exclaimed, rushing over to the smaller brunette and pulling her into a hug. "This is amazing! I'm rooming with my cousin."

Chuckling Beca returned the taller teens hug. "Yeah, so how's everything been lately? We haven't talked much since I had to stay with my dad for a few months." She asked. Her time with at her father's had been hell. She wished more then anything she could have stayed with her Aunt Katherine but her father had other plans. She had convinced him to allow her to stay in the dorms rather then staying at his house but even that had been a battle. Still she had loved the past week when she had spent staying with her uncle, sorting out what she would be taking with her from her music equipment. She'd had to keep it with other family members because her father didn't want to take it to his house.

"Things are good, but we all missed you when you left." Emily said before turning to finish putting her clothes away. Beca couldn't help but smile at her cousin. Emily may have been a year younger then her but the pair got on like a house on fire. "I'm just glad that were room mates so we can spend some more time together." The taller teen said.

As Emily leaned forward to pick something up Beca couldn't help but notice the initials on her hip. Most people had the initials of their soulmate appear between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. Yet here was Beca, nineteen and hers still hadn't appeared yet. Still she tried not to let it bother her too much. The short brunette took of her shirt, leaving herself in her white vest top as she took her laptop out of the bag and placed it on the nearby desk before unpacking her music equipment.

Turning to face her older cousin Emily couldn't help but smile. The short brunette was busy with her music stuff and completely ignoring her clothes and things that needed unpacking. "Honestly Beca, you could have at least unpacked your clothes first." The taller teen joked with her cousin, causing them both to laugh.

"What can I say, I've got my priorities right." Beca said, chuckling as she turned around to face her cousin.

"When do you got those!?" Emily exclaimed, her wide eyes locked onto her cousin.

Confused Beca raised an eye brow at Emily before walking over to the floor length mirror on her cousin's side of the room, her eyes immediately landing on what he cousin had seen. It seemed she finally got the initials of her soulmate above her heart. Two sets of initials in fact, AP and CB. Her brow creased as she tried to think of anyone with those initials but she couldn't think of anyone. Shaking herself from her thoughts, since she knew they weren't there this morning so she must have gotten them since she's been here, she turned and pulled a fresh shirt from her bag. Slipping it on the brunette fastened her shirt so it was covering the initials, not wanting anyone to see them just yet. Not until she had some idea of who's initials they were. Once she was sorted Beca and Emily began to unpack the rest of Beca's things.

A knock on their door startled the two from what they were going and turning they saw Beca's father walking in. "Hello Emily." The man greeted the taller teen rather icily. Beca knew her father didn't like her mother's side of the family but instead of saying anything she turned to make sure that all her equipment was working. "Beca, when did you get here? How did you get here?" He asked her.

"I took a cab. I didn't want to inconvenience you and the step-monster." The brunette answered without turning around. Her response earning a chuckle from Emily.

"Don't call Sheila that Beca. It's completely uncalled for." Beca's father snapped at her, causing her to turn around a little wide eyed. She just hoped nothing would happen in front of Emily. She didn't need the questions.

Seeing the tension between the two Emily spoke up. "Beca, wanna go to the activities fair with me?" Emily asked, seeing Beca nod she made her way over to the door.

Beca moved to follow her cousin but was stopped by a tight hand wrapping around her arm. "Don't think you've gotten away with this Beca." He practically growled at her before letting her arm go and allowing her to follow Emily. Something Beca did immediately and didn't hesitate with. She was just glad that Emily didn't ask any questions as they navigated the crowded halls of Barden.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. Please review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
